


Pinball Wizard

by missm0neypenny



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm0neypenny/pseuds/missm0neypenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was innocent but also surprisingly intimate."</p><p>Written in response to the LJ rennerobsession Pic-Fic Challenge from 9/20/13. This is a work of fiction inspired by a photograph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinball Wizard

“There you are! I've been waiting for you by the concession stand for, like, 10 minutes!” I entered the arcade area of the movie theater, stabbing my red flavored ICEE, and trying to channel my irritation out of my voice and into my hands. This was supposed to be Date Night and my nagging would kill the mood just as much as his temporary disappearance.

“Hey, you're just in time. C'mere!” he nearly shouted, his exuberance matching that of the 11 year old boys at the nearby games.

“We don't have time. We're going to miss the trailers and you know I hate missing the trailers.” Even as I said the words I could hear myself whining and cringed.

“Relax, mama. We'll only miss the stupid part where they tell you to turn off your phone and you get angry because people don't but no one ever reprimands them for texting during the movie. So really I'm just saving you from the aggravation. Now, c'mere!”

Sometimes when I think he's being inconsiderate, he's actually proving exactly how well he knows me.

I shuffled toward him in a show of annoyance but couldn't hide my sheepish grin. When I was within arm's reach, he took the ICEE from my hand and set it on the vintage Ms. Pac-Man console next to his pinball machine. “I've got one ball left.”

“Well, I'm very sorry to hear that, Lance Armstrong.”

“Aww, poor Lance.” He maneuvered me between him and the machine. I tried to turn within the cage of his arms but he lifted my hands to the paddle buttons and held them there with his own.

“Nooo, I don't want to play. I always suck.” I heard myself whining. Again.

“I have it on good authority that sometimes you blow.” He murmured the words close to my ear but our proximity to pre-teen boys made his words feel even more scandalous. “Now let's play.”

 _At guard, from North Carolina..._ The 90's music, the Looney Toons voices, and the occasional comments from Michael Jordan were pure nostalgia. He did most of the work, pressing his fingers to mine to control the paddles. He stepped closer, surrounding me with his body heat and the cozy softness of his coat and scarf. It was innocent but also surprisingly intimate.

“Relax,” he instructed.” You don't need to press so hard. Sometimes slower and softer is better.” He demonstrated by catching the silver ball with one of the paddles, stopping its motion before zipping it back up the “court” to score a “basket.”

“Hmmm, are we still talking about pinball?” I accompanied my coquettish question with a little backwards grind of my hips. His surprise caused him to lose track of the ball and it slipped past the paddles. Game over.

“Awww, man.” It was his turn to whine this time and he looked at the game with genuine disappointment.

I took my ICEE in one hand and his scarf in the other. “Let's go sit in the back row and see if I can make it up to you.”

His face lit up and it was all the bonus points I needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments and helpful feedback!


End file.
